


A tale of bunnies and dragons.

by Ericaca



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Animals, Best Friends, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: Another story that i will probably never finish.During the New moon and the following week. Humans get transformed into their designated animals. Chibiusa, a bunny, meets Hotaru, the last dragon in existance. Chibiusa helps Hotaru to not get discovered other wise she meight die.





	A tale of bunnies and dragons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroShiro2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShiro2000/gifts).

**Chibiusa POV**.  
  
New moon was coming up and my family and I were preparing ourselves for it. Nothing too much, just some food and a place to sleep together. It was our tradition to always sleep together during the new moon. Bunnies have very restricted mobility and we cannot do a lot, due to our legs being very small, that's why we sleep together on the floor. But it is still better than to be a water animal. I smiled thinking about Ruruna and Narunara, its really unlucky to be a catfish. "Chibiusa! Usagi! Hurry up or else you'll be late to school!" Mama Ikuko yelled. I smiled and walked to the living room, where I greeted my parents, took my breakfast and left for school. I usually have breakfast on the way there, not because I was late like Usagi always is, but because I don't want to waste my time sitting down and having a proper breakfast that usually takes longer. I rather go to school and help Ms. Meioh out. On my way to, I walked beside a lake and looked at Mugen Academy. One of the most prestigious schools in the whole world. It was nearly on the ground. There had been a fire some weeks ago. Almost everybody survived. Except for students that were locked up inside a classroom and the Tomoe family. Souichi Tomoe, founder of the school as well as his wife Keiko and daughter Hotaru died during the fire. Souichi helped a lot to science and medicine, and everybody mourned the death of such a man and his family. I was quite sad and worried knowing that the same thing could happen to anyone, that including me. I hurried up and walked to school, where I greeted Ms. Meioh with an apple and helped her clean the class along with other things.  
  
**Hotaru POV.**  
  
Hello? Is anyone out there? Can someone hear me? I'm here. Please come. I'm right here... not really. But I feel so alone. I wonder when will notice me. I am too scared to do anything. Papa said that I cannot be with other people. He said that it's too dangerous and that they might hurt me. I know that he is lying. Why would they hurt me? I haven't done anything bad; have I? I don't think I have. I don't understand why I'm so scared to do anything. Maybe its because New moon is coming up? Does it change anything at all? The fact I shouldn't exist? Yet I still do. I still exist and I am alive. I shouldn't be alive, yet still, I am here. "Are you okay young lady?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see a very old man smiling sweetly at me, he was with his wife. I looked away from them and noded. Seeing people so happy made me sick. Why could they have it and I don't? Do they deserve to be happy? Then why do I don't? I should be feeling sad that Mama and Papa died. Yet I'm still unable to feel anything besides relief and worry for what will happen now. "You don't look very well? Is something wrong?" The lady asked. I shook my head and stood up to walk away. I might as well come up as rude or a jerk. But right now manners are the last thing on my head. What I worry about is what will I do for the New moon. I have read about my own species before. I know what I am capable of doing, yet I still don't know it at the same time. Is strange. It really is. Maybe I can lock myself somewhere. Like Papa used to do. But that would be pointless. Doing the very same thing that I fought so hard to stop. I feel like a fool now. I walked away for a while until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. It was nearly noon when I arrived at what looked like to be destroyed house on top of a hill. I have lived in Juuban all my life and I never noticed the existence of this place. Maybe I should stay here for the New moon. Maybe I will be safe here. I sat down next to a rock and stared at the sky until the sun came all the way down and the stars started to come up. I was feeling sleepy. Very sleepy. I knew what that meant and tried to stay awake. But the sleep won after a while and I closed my eyes. Letting myself become the beast, oh well, letting the beast become me.  
  
**Chibiusa POV.**  
  
I quickly hoped myself out of my family's embrace and went to the kitchen. Oh god how much I hate bunny's food. I hate carrots so much, mom and dad know it. But the other's alternatives aren't a lot better. I quietly sighed in annoyance and hoped my way out of the house. Where I walked for a while until arriving at my special place on top of a hill. None one ever came here. The only one was me, I always came here during the New moon to think about stuff and clear my mind. I then go home before my parents notice and like if nothing ever happened. I hoped to the inside of a small structure of stone, where I left something to eat yesterday. I stopped at the when I heard what sounded like a snore. I saw a black tail coming from behind a stone. I was really scared to go, but the ,osity won and I went to see what it was. When I got there, I was in disbelief and blinked my eyes to see if what I was seeing was true. When it didn't disappear I began to get seriously scared. There was a... dragon. How? I thought that they were a legend. How are we alive. I have readen stories about them. On how they were so strong that they could actually destroy the world. I slowly walked back without taking my eyes off the sleeping beast. Then there was a crack and big fiery red eyes that slowly turned into sad purple one gulped and I am sure that I was having a small heart attack. The beast stretched and yawned, never taking its eyes off me for a second. I stood still. Unsure of if either run for my life or stay still, and beg for it. I closed my eyes if I was going to die at least let me die quickly. I closed them for a while but opened them again when I noticed that I was still alive. I opened them only to see the dragon staring curiously at me. I gulped and formulated a question inside my head. "Are you going to eat me?" I asked after a while.  
  
** Hotaru POV.**  
  
"Are you going to eat me?" The bunny asked. I smiled on my inside by hearing such a stupid question. Of course, I wasn't. How could I? How could I eat such a lovely girl? Somehow I could see right through this bunny and saw a beautiful young girl. She looked to be around the same age. Maybe younger. I smiled and continued to stare at such a figure in front of me. I shook my head from side to side. I could see the bunny's tense shoulders relax a little when she saw that, as well as when she left a sigh that had been building inside of her throat. How could something be so incredibly cute? I suddenly began to feel very sleepy again. I thought for a while on what to do. I didn't want the bunny to leave. My mind wasn't worrying about the seriousness of the situation and I acted without thinking. I slowly and gently took the bunny in my mouth, being careful not hurt her. I saw her pink fur turn pale when I did it. I played on the cold floor and placed the bunny over the space in between my body, which was doing a circle, sort of like a nest. I snuggled close to the bunny and closed my eyes. Hoping that when I would wake up. She would still be there.  
  
**Chibiusa POV.**  
  
It said she wasn't going to eat me. But why am I its mouth!? I wanted to scream for help. But I stood silently. I don't really know why. I couldn't help but feel like the dragon wasn't going to do anything bad to me. The more that I looked into its sad purple eyes the more I realized I had nothing to be afraid of. The dragon layed down on the ground and placed me on the nest it was creating with her body. The dragon's head slowly landed on the ground and stared at me for a while more. Then it closed its eyes. I was already planning my escape. But I didn't have the guts to leave. Partly because of fear, but also, I didn't want to leave the warm embrace I was in. The dragon's skin was so warm. I have read that their skin is like one of a lizard. But the skin of this dragon wasn't cold. It was really warm and comfy. I yawned and snuggled closer to the dragon. I had to leave. I had to. Yet I didn't want to leave her. The dragon it's defindragon'sl. I can feel it, somehow. I can see a very beautiful girl inside of such an enormous beast. I was sure she wasn't going to hurt me. So I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep next to her.


End file.
